Slate
by marsrich950
Summary: some say he's a good guy, some say he's a bad guy, and others say he's an asshole, but no matter what you say about him, we can all agree he has one hell of a life story.
1. Chapter 1

There was a fight going on in the halls of Mason Drove high school; With the fight it brought the crowds, and people starting to record it. The two fighting were and Adolf Michael, The crowds were shouting "Fight." over and over again causing it to turn into a chant.

Eugene was getting destroyed in the fight, he barely got any good hits in, He was going lose this fight. And lose he did, as Adolf punched him so hard he lost was not only knocked out, but also lost a molar.

The next thing he knew was waking up with multiple different people around him. "Ugh…" Everything felt hazy and something felt off, he didn't try to move; while he wasn't moving, he used his tongue to check for missing teeth and sure enough he found a missing tooth "Shit." he cursed. He had a feeling his parents were going to kill him.

Eugene sighed and slowly got up, he started to hear what sounded like running "Huh?" he had a feeling it was probably a teacher. Eugene debated over whether he should stay or get out of here while he still could, he took his chances and decided to run.

Eugene was trying to avoid the teacher, he stopped when he was sure that he go away "That was close." he sighed "What was close?" a female voice asked, this caused Eugene to jump, he then turned around to see that it was his sister's girlfriend Jessica "I got into a fight." Eugene confessed

"Cool! Did ya win?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, that's sucks to hear that."

"I got knocked out."

"Ouch." Jessica said as she cringed. "Anyways, are you skipping?" Eugene asked "Yeah." he understood "I don't blame you F this school." Eugene said with pride, he couldn't wait to get out of here, school was pointless -what was the point of it anyways? Teach him things that he didn't need in the real world? To hell with that nonsense. He was ready to drop out and not care about his Education. Besides, he had interests in joining the army anyways, And, there he would be away from his parents so it was in a way his middle finger to them; he started to hear the bell ring. He had no intentions of heading to class, in fact he was going home earlier.

Eugene headed to the front doors, he hoped/knew that no one noticed him, it was his talent to blend into crowds, trick the teachers that he was going to class and then get the hell out of there. He started to walk home. As he walked home he thought of his parents' reaction, Oh the looks of anger that he doesn't give two shits about, In fact he was going to say his plans to them. A devious smile grew on his face, oh the fun that would be "Time to show some rebellion."

Eugene arrived home And there was his parents looking shocked "Oh hello there mother and father."

"Eugene, what the hell are you going home?!"

"I'm dropping out."

"Excuse me?" Eugene's father said "You heard me, I'm dropping out."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, and guess what, I'm also going to be joining the army!" Eugene passionately shouted, that caused it to turn into an argument, by that point Eugene flipped his parents off before entering his pinto with all the money he saved up and drove to an enlistment center, He was doing it, and that was final, there was nothing anybody could do to make him stop, he was leaving his parents behind and starting a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene was on route 41, before he got to the nearest recruitment center he needed to sign in to a hotel. The nearest hotel was revelation resort, from what he remembered from what Josh told him it was nice for a cheap hotel for the night- but then again josh was a bit of a lier, let the Vegas incident of summer 3007 be proof alone. He reached the parking lot of the hotel and the first thing he noticed was the bright pink neon lights, he instantly regretted it. He got out his car and headed to the lobby. Just from from the lighting and the suggestively dressed women he could tell it was going to be one of _those_ hotels. As he approached the desk one of women tried to flirt with him, that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello how may I help you?" the clerk asked

"Um hey, uh… I'm here to sign out a room for the night."

"Alright sir, you're room 203, do you want ' _company'_ on your stay?" the clerk asked

"Um no."

"Okay sir, enjoy your stay."

Eugene started Wonder what was waiting for him, he started to get a little cautious when he reached his room He sighed "Let's see what's behind the door." he muttered, He started to open it. and immediately the first thing he noticed was the box of condoms on the nightstand, he rolled his eyes at that. That Definitely confirmed his suspicions, he was in a fucking brothel, He was going to kill Josh. "Josh, you fucking pervert." He was afraid to go on the bed now- God knows who or what was previously on the bed, There was the floor, it looked more sanitary and comfy than the bed, He started to lay on the floor- it wasn't too bad, Then he started to think about his new life; he wondered what losses and fortunes will happen to him, what brothers in arms he'll meet and what medals he'll be awarded? It was exciting to think about it; after a couple minutes, he pulled out his link warp, He started check If there was any calls. There was one, it was from his sister, Adeline He started to call her back

"Hey sis, it's me."

"Hi Eugene."

"How are things?" He talked about his plan to join the military, Adeline wasn't sure what to make of it, She was sacred. She worried that Eugene might get hurt or worse, and that would crush her, she tried to hold back her urge to cry If that was her brothers choice than she needed to respect it "J-just don't get yourself killed okay?" she choked out "I won't Adeline." Slate sighed and decided to ask her something "Hey Adeline?"

"Yeah?"

"Can talk to Jessica for a bit?"

"Um sure."

"Eugene?" Jessica asked."Hey... um, I know I said other but in case I don't make out alive, C-could you promise me to be there for her and take care of her for me will you?" Slate said, barely able not to cry "Yes I can." Jessica kiss Adeline and handed the warp back to her, Adeline started to talk again "What did you tell her?" Adeline asked out of curiosity "I told her if I didn't come back she would take care of you." Adeline was silent for a moment "O-okay, g-go-good night Eugene." Adeline said before hanging up. Eugene started to feel bad, he hated that he is making her worry. But he started to yawn. "Next stop, the enlistment center." he said before falling asleep.

Eugene's link warp rang. He groaned "Who the hell could be calling me in... 6:29 in the morning?" He started to answer it "Hello?" He didn't get an answer right away "Heeeeeeeeeeyy, Eugene how's it hangin'?" Josh answered "Josh." Eugene started "Yes?"

"I fucking hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

The bus Eugene was on made a stop. This was was big day for Eugene whom now went by the name Slate, he changed his name to avoid getting recognized, especially when considering how much influence his parents had. The next thing he knew was hearing yelling through the windows, this caught his attention, he turned his head to the sound "must be a drill sergeant or something." he said. He was going to get yelled at, he was sure of that.

"You dumbass sons of bitches, get off this fucking bus ASAP!" the drill sarge shouted. That made Slate shot up and rush to get out of the bus as soon as he could, he didn't want to screw up on his first day. As he exited, he noticed it was pouring outside, he didn't like this, nothing good really happens when it rains, and then more yelling- great.

Slate was starting to see why basic training was harder than he thought, it hasn't been half an hour before the drill sergeant began to chew him and his fellow trainees out, oh this was going to be a great 8 weeks. after the drill Sarge yelling at them, they were spit up into five different groups, Slate was looking forward to meeting his fellow trainees; as his group formed, Slate noticed the interesting looking trainee beside him, this guy was sporting a marine high and tight and wore glasses- that guy screamed military brat, out of courtesy, he introduced himself to the military brat "Hey," he called out "Yo." the brat replied

"The name's Slate."

"Gideon."

Slate started to talk more "So where you from?"

"Acrieldale."

"Neat" Gideon said, Slate then had a question in his head that he had to ask "So, what's your reason for joining? you decided to go and change the world or did your old man catch you taggin up a wall and enlisted you to teach you a lesson?"

"Tagging up a wall… I'm not proud of it."

"Really? I would've figured you would've said a bit of both, but okay."

"What about you?" that question made Slate sigh, this was going to be a bit of a long story "Well, you see, I was getting sick and tired of the school board and my Mom and Dad's shit, plus I wanted to join the army to do something worth a damn so I thought, why the hell not, it'll be killing three bird with same stone, and so here I am…. By the way, that was the abridged version." Gideon was surprised "Well then…"

Slate's group were in their assigned barracks. Slate began to look around "It's a lot roomier than expected."

"Yeah." Gideon said, as he searched for a bed, Gideon started to ask a few questions to Slate. "Are you an only child?"

"Nope, I have a sister at home."

"Younger?"

"Two years younger than me, and no she's not single.

""Okay, it's just I get tired of people asking if my sister is single, every time I answer 'no, she has a girlfriend' and hen a whole new set of perverted questions come in." Slate admitted, Gideon regretted asking "Anyways, what's Nevada like and have you ever been to Vegas?" "Well..." Gideon started to explain what Nevada was like

"Well then... didn't know that they could legally do that in Nevada."

Gideon laughed "But also hearing abpout the wildfires is kinda fun."

"Yeah, I can imagine so."

"What worse hurricanes or Wildfires?" a new voice asked the two turned their heads to the source new voice, there they saw someone that looked like they were probably 16 or 17 "And you are?" Slate asked "I'm Alexander." something Gideon had a feeling that Alexander was going to get himself killed quickly. aside from that, something Gideon noticed something was a little off with Alexander, the biggest tell was the slight Russian accent "Didn't know the military allowed Immies (Immigrants) to join?" Slate rudely commented, this comment was immediately met with Gideon's elbow colliding into his gut, Slate recoiled in pain, Gideon hit hard.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"That was uncalled for." Alexander gave Slate a dirty look, while Slate just rolled his eyes at the look "Poydite, yebat' sebya." Alexander cursed. Slate was confused, what did he just say? He then just walked away- talk about a great first day. But hey, there's always tomorrow.

Slate woke up at the sound of loud yelling and noises "What the Hell?" he muttered, he looked dazed and confused. things started to clear when he recognized the sound of a trumpet, he then raced out of bed .

"Good morning you pathetic pieces of shit!" the drill sergeant shouted, Slate was so tired, the drill sergeant and began to pick on him "What's wrong cupcake, did you not get any fucking sleep? Well to fucking bad because you'll be stuck with this till the end of your service of this country, if you have a problem with that, I will gladly show my foot up your dumb ass!" Slate wanted to roll his eyes, but before he got the chance the drill sergeant punched him in the stomach. Slate was fighting the feeling of wanting to drop to his knees "Sir was that necessary?" Gideon asked he didn't get an answer, but instead got a punch to the face Gideon stopped talking. Everyone was starting to hate this asshole, Gideon felt his face throbbing "Any more fucking questions?" The room was silent Slate started to walk well run Gideon followed after "That fucking asshole." Slate muttered

"You okay?" Gideon asked

"No, not really." Slate started to sit down in front of food and started to try and eat something, but that proved to be a little difficult The impact of the punch was affecting his appetite.

"So... tell me more about your family life." Gideon said "There isn't much to say." Gideon didn't believe that for even one moment, he wanted to learn more about his new compariot, he wanted to know why he disliked his parents so much, he didn't want to push the question but he wanted to learn more, he decided to change the subject "What's the weather like in Acrieldale?" Gideon asked "Very, very hot especially this time of year."  
"I see." Gideon said before returning to eating his food, Slate did as well and he had to force himself to eat, so far, crappy morning, but hopefully the afternoon is better


	4. Chapter 4

After that shit sandwich that was this morning, it was time going on to training. This first training exercise of the day was basic fitness, their started with a 200m run, at the beginning Slate thought he could pass this without a sweat, after all he did win silver medal in track during his second year of high school, what he didn't account for was the sweltering heat. By the end of the run Slate was dying, what made his case worse was that they had to also do planks followed by 150 push ups. When they finished doing push ups Slate was begging for someone to kill him, but instead of death he got a bucket full of water. "Thanks." Slate said while panting

"No problem." Gideon said as he helped Slate up. Slate was wondering what fresh hell is next. The next training session was weapons training, He hoped to not mess this up especially since this was his first time firing a gun, he was going to do the best he could though. when they arrived to the shooting range, Slate noticed the assault rifle they were going to fire- the ERS 50 cal, a gun his father designed and built, This was going to interesting the drill sergeant grabbed the gun and aggressively gave the gun to Slate, he really hated him and the temptation to point the gun at the guy was really high, but decided not to, instead he walked up to the targets and began to aim, He started to double check his aim before he started to pull the trigger, the kickback from the gun made him fall flat on his ass, Then he started get laughed at. that seriously pissed him off He started to think about getting back; if he remembered correctly there was a secondary set up that had less kick back and used custom rounds, maybe that'll show them. Slate started to get up and began looking for the switch for tactical mode 2 When he found it he made the switch, the assault rifle changed its profile then he aimed, he pulled the trigger and several customized explosive rounds came out. "What were numb nuts laughing about?" Slate asked rhetorically He just blocked it out. Slate switched the gun back and passed it to Gideon, this confused him.

"Um... what do I do?" Slate tried to explain the best he could but Gideon was still a little confused, this made slate roll his eyes

"Just pull the fucking trigger."

"Okay."

Slate sighed. Gideon struggled to hold the gun, it was heavy "Oh my God this ways a friggin' ton!" Slate saw the drill sergeant, he did not look happy, Slate face dropped, he had to deal with more of this bullshit again, he hoped he wasn't going to get punched again. Slate stood in attention, hopefully that'll stop king dickhead of the house of scream a lot at bay. He didn't breathe, he was that nervous, the drill sergeant came up to him, he was freaking out on the inside "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh, no, oh no, OH NO!" Slate thought. He started to tighten up his muscles, the drill sergeant was now up in his face "Shit!" Slate thought before the drill sergeant could yell at him, Alexander stepped in front to prevent Slate from being yelled at. Slate was surprised- Why was the immie that got off on the wrong foot with defend him? He didn't want to screw up even more

"Get out of my way you Rusky piece of shit." the drill sarge said in a threatening voice. Alexander stood his ground "What part of get out of my way does your pinko commie brain no understand!?" Alexander continued to stand his ground.

"Stop standing your ground, I'm not worth the trouble." Slate ordered Alexander started to listen, but not before clocking the drill sergeant one in the face. Slate was shocked- why would he do something so stupid? Was he trying to get kicked out?

"I'll have your head for that." that made Alexander laugh

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but my father is your boss." This made Slate and Gideon look at each other

"Um…." Alexander started to walk away- what the fuck was that? He looked at Slate, Slate wasn't sure how to respond

Gideon spoke up "Alexander is your dad ready his boss."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Slate and Gideon were shocked "Thanks for standing up." Slate said

"It was nothing just an american helping a fellow american out." Alex pridefully said

Slate was confused Alexander accent said otherwise

"Why do you call yourself American? You sound more Russian than you do American." that question made Alexander groan

"Why did you ask me that question? just because I have a Russian accent doesn't mean I'm not an american citizen. Besides just besides would you like it if I called you foreigner because you're a quarter Japanese on your mother's side?" Alex asked, causing Slate to go wide eyed- how the hell did he figure that he had japanese heritage?

""How did you figure I'm quarter japanese, let alone on my mother's side?" Slate asked, Alex smirked

"Two things. One it's your eyes and two I read your file and did some research." Slate was silent, this guy was good and it scared him of all the people that scare him, it's the star spangled Russian kid

Slate was in the mess hall when he bumped into to Alex again, something he noticed was and American flag that was tattooed to the back of Alex's hand, he tried not to look at it for that long, but it still amazed him how patriotic this guy was.

"Hey Alexander."

"Yeah?"

"I like that tattoo."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you very much."

"How long did it take to get it?"

"Two days." Alexander said, that surprised Slate- he had that done in two days? Getting that tattoo must've hurt too, since it was from his knuckle to his wrist.

"That must've hurt."

"Oh like you wouldn't fucking believe."

The conversation was broke up when Someone was thrown into their table, this caused Slate get confused and angry- what the fuck was going on? His answer was soon answered when he saw a guy jump on the person, Alex sighed and carefully placed his food on Slate's tray to smack the with it, this caused the whole Mess to break into a fight, food and people were flying, Slate was shielding his food the chaos was continuing until Gideon intervened.

"STOOOP!"

Everyone stopped for a moment Slate saw someone holding someone up that confused him greatly. The next thing he knew was that there were several higher ups walking in.

"Uh- oh it's the fun police." someone said

Gideon froze this is bad news- oh the joys of punishment. Alexander's father was the first to speak up.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

No one answered the question it was dead silent and it really pissed him off. Slate had a feeling that there was punishment coming, what surprised him was that Alex stood up and and was about to take the blame, as touching as that might seem, Slate rushed in front of him to take the blame.

"It's my fault sir."

Everyone's attention turned to Slate, Alex gave him a "what the Hell are you doing" look. Slate started to make a reason for what started the fight to happen, Alex's father nodded.

everybody but Slate and Alexander are dismissed!" Gideon was in shock, why the hell are they doing that? But he started to walk out. Alex's father walked up to the two of them, Slate waited for a lecture and lectured they were. Slate was getting flashbacks to his dad yelling at him- God what a nightmare those were, Slate just wanted the punishment, but even though that was painful it was as bad as the lecture Alex got, there was lecturing and then there was criticizing one's life choices. Slate was starting to feel bad for Alex, what made him feel worse was how Alex hung his head in shame. Slate didn't know what to do.

"Dismissed!" Alex's father shouted

Slate walked out of the mess.

Slate was in the barracks when heard what sounded like a zippo lighter igniting, He turned his head to the sound, he saw Alex lighting a cigarette, he was curious. Alex noticed Slate looking.

"What is it Slate?"

"Do mind if I bum a smoke off you?"

"No." Alex handed Slate a cigarette, this was his first cigarette ever, First time for everything right? Slate pulled out a box of waterproof matches that he bought in bulk before signing up, then he lit the cigarette after that he inhaled on the cigarette. It was horrible- terrible he started to cough despite that he refused to put out the cigarette, despite how nasty it felt to smoke it, there was something soothing to it and because of that kept smoking the cigarette till it was down to the butt. Alex looked at Slate and noticed his face

"I take it that you're not sure of how to feel about smoking?"

"Yeah."

"You want my advice?"

"Yeah."

"Get two packs Smoke one pack so that you get used to it, and then hold out on smoking and only smoke a cigarette when you're going through an extremely stressful situation."

"Okay." Slate had a feeling that that'll come handy in the future


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks into Training and Slate was noticing that it was getting tougher, this was its most obvious now that they were at the point where they're learning hand to hand combat and resistance to torture, And the resistance to torture was freaking him out, he saw what some of the groups looked like after going through that. They looked shaken up- hell some of them had physical scarring. He had no idea when his group was going to be going through it, but he hoped it wasn't anytime soon, he wasn't ready. Boy was he not happy when he found out that this week was their time to learn how to resist torture, he hoped that he would make it out without any physical scarring; the first one to start training was a girl he liked named Tanya. He hoped that she'd be okay.

it had been 10 hours since Slate last saw Tanya, He was starting to get worried, just as he began to worry, he saw a rather distressed Tanya, he started to walk to check on her, He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay Tanya?"

He didn't get an answer right away just incoherent moans, that concerned him greatly. What the hell happened? He wanted to know "Tanya." he tried again- just more moans, was she in shock? "Somebody get a Doctor!" Slate shouted.

Two men approached Slate, He started looking at then suspiciously.

"It's your turn mutt."

Why did he say that? Suddenly a burlap sack was put over his head, Slate began to panic and violently thrash about, as he struggled, he felt something stab him and started to go limp and started to fall unconscious.

Water, cold water woke him up, causing him to go into a panic and jerk around and realized he was tied down to a chair, he couldn't see anything though- the sack was still over his head. What was going on? He heard people talking, from what he heard they were talking about him and calling him a mutt why did they insist on calling him that? Before he could start asking questions, he felt someone grab his head and pull it back, which was followed by large amounts of water being poured in his mouth region, making him feel like he was drowning, this continued for almost an hour, the next thing he found happening to him was to things clamping onto him, next thing he knew was he was getting electrocuted , it was excruciating.

It's been almost a day since Gideon and Alex last saw Slate. Alex was so concerned and rushed to his father, when he approached the door and began to knock slowly, what was unfortunate was that when he knocked, it was at a similar rhythm to his father stamping documents. After a while Alex shouted through the door.

"Open the Door!" that caught his father's attention.

"Come in Alex." Alex opened the door.

"there's something important that I need to talk about with you."

"What is it?"

"Slate's been missing for almost a whole day."

"He's been what?"

"Missing for almost a whole day."

"When did you last see him?"

"In the mess." Alex said, something else he added was the fact that they were doing torture training, that caused his father to explode with anger, Alex started to see a different side of his father, a side he was sure he hadn't seen before. He started to think about bolting the door.

"Who said that you'd be taught how to resist torture!"

Alex started to say the drill sergeant's name, that made his father bolt out of the room, Alex stood there in confusion- what the fuck was that all about.

Slate's stomach growled, he was so hungry to the point where he was going to feel sick, it was made worse by the injuries that he's sustained. This was getting to the point where he was thinking that he was going to pass out- god it hurt, How long was he gone for? And how much longer would this go on for? So many questions with many unknown answers, he was hoping for relief. Soon it was too much and he passed out. He wasn't sure how long he was out for but he started to hear yelling. he could barely make out was being said though, What was going on? He tried to move his head up, he couldn't though, he was in too much pain to do so- what hell was happening? Slate the heard the door open, he began to wonder who it was. Slate tried to lift his head up again, he couldn't, he felt like he was going to pass out again. He heard a voice

"Huh?"

But he realized that is was Alex's father, he wasn't sure how to react. he tried to break the rope, but he couldn't, he needed somebody to cut them for him.

"Relax kid."

After that Slate passed out. The next thing he knew was that he woke up in med bay, he looked to each of his sides. He noticed Alex standing on the right side.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"How long was I out for?"

"About ten hours." this shocked Slate.

"It was pretty bad Slate." Slate was silent.

"Also my dad wants to talk to you."

"He does?"

"Yeah you were gone for 24 hours." that caused Slate to groan and his stomach to growl.

"Alex, can you get me something to eat."

"Sure." Alex said has he gave Slate a small jar of peanut butter, Slate wasn't happy, he wanted something else but he was so hungry at this point he didn't care, Alex also handed Slate a spoon, Slate started to eat the peanut butter quickly.

"How do you feel now?"

"so much better."

Alex smirked, he then heard what sounded like his father walking in. as Alex's father walked in, Alex walked out, this confused Slate- why would he walk out? Was there something going on with those two? Or did Alex's father wanted to speak with him alone? Whatever it was, he didn't question it. Slate started to see Alex's father standing next to him.

"Sir."

Alex's father stared at Slate. "Mind, telling me what the hell happened in the past 24 hours?" Slate began telling what he remembered from the beginning to the end. Alex's father left, but not before muttering something among the lines of "I'm going to shoot that fucking drill sergeant". Slate was left in shock. was Alex's father really going to have the drill sarge shot? and if so, would it be via firing squad? and would the trainees be the firing squad? The questions bounced in his head. Slate sighed, he started to feel tired, maybe a little sleep will help.

Slate was eating a jar of peanut butter, he was officially hooked on it now; in fact, he got a little defensive when people touched his peanut butter, Gideon was the main reason for that, he tried to steal it more than once, which was proceeded with Slate football tackling him more than once. Gideon walked over to him, Slate noticed this and gave a death glare "I'm not talking your damn peanut butter."

"Good."

"I just want to talk."

"Okay."

"So, halfway through training huh?"

"Yeah, it's crazy, also I've been wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Whatever happened to the old drill sarge?"

"Oh."

"Also, I see your hand reaching for the peanut butter drawer." Gideon started to act like that wasn't what it looked like.

"what? No."

Slate rolled his eyes

"Okay you caught me."

Slate smirked, no one touched his peanut butter without his knowledge

"Anyways Slate, are you ready for more hand to hand training?"

"Sure, wrestling hand to hand or boxing hand to hand?"

"Wrestling."

Slate wasn't surprised, over the past four weeks, Gideon told him about being on the wrestling team in his high school, this was going to be fun. The two began to circle around each other, everyone in the barracks noticed and began placing bets.

"$100 on Slate!" on guy shouted

"$50 on Gideon." another shoute. Slate and Gideon began to grapple, so far it seemed Gideon had the winning, but things could change and they did as Slate sweeped Gideon's feet, knocking him on the ground where Slate took the opportunity to pin him to the ground, Gideon then reversed rolling over. Slate in desperation broke the pin. Near the end of the spar Alex and his father walked into the barracks, the cheering suddenly stopped, Alex's father saw Slate had Gideon in a headlock.

"Ahem." Alex said, this caught Slate and Gideon's attention- this was now awkward.

"Are you two done?" Alex's father asked, Slate and Gideon nodded "Good, because I want you two to run 200 km in full equipment."

"But sir, the field is muddy and it's raining"

"Exactly." Alex's father said, this made Slate and Gideon sigh and go get their equipment, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was graduation- to say that Slate was excited was an understatement, he's been waiting eight weeks for this, now he was ready for the fronts lines. "Well, we made it guys." Slate said with massive amounts in pride.

"Yeah,we did. You want head to a bar after?" Gideon asked

"FUCK YEAH!" Alex shouted, Slate was surprised with Alex's enthusiasm

"What's with the enthusiasm?" Slate asked with a slight chuckle

"Just cause." that caused Slate to roll his eyes, but not out of ill intent, But the what he was also happy about was that he was seeing his younger sister; she was probably missing him very much, And then there was his mom as well, hopefully she wasn't too mad with his choice to join the army, They were probably on there way, it'll be nice to see them again. He began to wonder about Gideon's family- what would they be like? He couldn't wait to meet them. A couple hours later and the families arrived, Slate made sure that his uniform was on point, he wanted to look good for his family, when he saw his family, he noticed that they looked happier than usual, he wondered why.

"You guys look chipper."

"Mom's divorcing dad's ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the asshole won't get a single dime from Mom."

"Good."

Slate's mother saw Gideon and Alex, she asked Slate about them in japanese

"That's Gideon and Alex."

Slate's mother nodded, Slate than noticed something shiny on Adelines hand

"What's that you got Adeline?"

"Oh this?" Adeline held up her hand, Slate noticed a ring on Adeline's finger.

"What's that Adeline?"

"It's an engagement ring." Slate was filled with joy- his sister was getting married, he hugged her.

"Oh my God i'm so proud of you."

"I know i'm so excited!"

Slate noticed Gideon looking over his shoulder

"Hey."

"Okay, okay."

"I'll see you sis." Slate added, he then walked back to Gideon and Alex. Slate was wondering how they were going to get there?

"Um, Gideon…"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck are we getting to the bar?"

"Alex is asking his dad to borrow the car."

"Of course he is."

"Don't judge." Slate just sighed

"And I take it he's going to borrow money too?"

"Probably, unless you have any money on you."

"Nope." Slate lied, of course he did have money on him and even more at the hotel he was originally staying at, but he not going to tell them that, That was his secret; though that did give him an idea for a prank, He was going to prank Gideon he was going to have to get him really drunk first, He started to grin.

The group of them we're at the bar; so far, Gideon was almost to the level of drunkenness he wanted him to be, Slate started to get his plan in motion. Slate pulled his link warp out and called the hotel, He set Gideon up. after he finished setting Gideon up, he turned to Alex who was tipsy and singing the national anthem, Slate started to laugh just for the hell of it Slate joined in.

Slate was driving to the hotel, Gideon was passed out in the car- he stopped suddenly a couple times just to wake him up "Wha-?" Gideon asked

"We're getting close to the hotel."

"Okay."

It was an hour later when they reached the hotel, he walked Gideon up to the reception room, Gideon was so drunk he didn't know what was happening. Slate rung the bell, he then waited; a couple minutes later and the receptionist walked up to the counter. Slate's plan was set into motion.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked

"my friend needs a room."

"Okay, would he like some company?"

"Yes he would." the receptionist nodded and signaled for one of the skimpily dressed women to escort Gideon to his room, Slate grinned Gideon's reaction will be priceless when sobers up in the morning. Slate started to walk out and headed to his room.

Gideon woke up hungover and sore "What the hell?" he tried to move but found himself handcuffed to the bed, He looked around in a panic- where the fuck was he? And where was Slate? He almost shouted for help until he saw a thing on the bedside table- it was a note, Gideon reached for it with his free hand and read it, the following said "Dear naughty boy, you gave one hell of a show last night, when you wake up you'll find this note beside it will be the key for the set of handcuffs. SINcerely- Candy" when Gideon read that his eyes went wide, he was going kill Slate. Gideon saw the key and began to reach "Come on." he got the key and then began to undo the cuff. He started to off the bed and get dressed, as he got dressed he noticed scratch marks all over himself "Dammit." as he continued getting dressed, he wondered what sort of stuff he kinky did when drunk, he couldn't get that out of his head.

Slate woke up in a bad mood, his prank backfired when he found out that Gideon's room was right next to his and to make things worse he was loud, he didn't get much sleep. He started to crawl out of bed, Maybe coffee would help? Slate started to make his way to the main lobby, nn his way out he noticed Gideon- he didn't look too happy, The two of them didn't say anything to each other, but Gideon seemed a little scared of the face Slate was making because he looked like he was ready to rip out his skull and beat him to death with it, he started to think about finding another way. "Fuck you." Slate said with venom over-saturating his words, Gideon froze.

"What the hell did I do?" Slate rolled his eyes "No I'm serious I can't remember a God Damn thing what the fuck happened last night because I was so fucking shit faced that alcoholics would say that I have a fucking problem."

"You had Sex ditshit."

*One week later*

Slate and the others we're now positioned at a base, their base was in Germany- Berlin to be exact, And learning the language was hard, luckily for them, Gideon was there to help them out as he took German in high school. And then there was what class they were? Alex was going to be a medic and Gideon wanted to get a dog, and Slate was specializing in espionage and recognisances, Slate was reviewing notes, that was his least favorite thing to do He sighed  
"I fucking hate taking notes." It felt like a history class all over again except worse, He was about to lose it, that was the case till Tanya got his attention "Oh Tanya. Hi."

"Hey there."

"What's up?" Tanya smirked, she pushed Slate's notes down and kissed him "Tanya." he said surprised, Tanya kept kissing Slate "Tanya stop it."

"Why?" Tanya asked flirtatiously

"I'm trying to review my notes."

"And it looked like you were about to unload a clip of 9mm on them." He hated to Admit it she was right- he was almost ready to shoot his notes to shreds, He grinned then kissed her back.

Alex and Gideon where walking together in the Hall, the two were discussing Norse Mythology, but they saw slate and Tanya, Alex wasn't too fond of the sight. Tanya had a negative reputation- especially with Alex, the two dated a couple years ago and the reason why they broke up was because he caught her cheating. Gideon was more surprised than the look on Alex's face "AHEM!" Slate and Tanya stopped. Slate saw a shocked Gideon and a pissed off Alex.

"Um."

"Tanya, get the fuck out of the room."

" are you still jealous Alex?"

"GET OUT!"

"okay." Tanya started to walk out of the room, as she walked out Alex started smoking, Slate looked at Alex.

"Alex what the hell!?"

"I'm preventing bad Things Slate."

"She and I used to date we stopped when I caught her making out with another guy."

"Okay.

"trust me when I say this, If she had the the chance, she could easily shoot you in the stomach five times and not shed a single tear."


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon was in the dog kennel, he was getting his first doggo, he had a choice three dogs, a German shepherd, golden labrador and a belgian malinois; out of the three breeds he chose the malinois. Gideon decided name the dog. "Let's see what should I call you?" there were so many names he could give it "How about Panzer?" he asked, the dog wagged its tail and barked at the the name, he seemed to like it. "Alright Panzer it is then." the trainer handed Gideon Panzer's leesh.

Slate was back to studying- joy; of all the things he could do, studying was not on the top 10, it wasn't helped with the fact that he had dyslexia which made reading things a bitch to do. The urge to set his study work on fire was at an all time high, and what was making the urge worse was the fact that Alex forgot his cigarette lighter on his desk. Slate was contemplating on grabbing the lighter, but decided not to since if he did Gideon and Alex would kick his ass to kingdom come and back; as such he begrudgingly continued with the bullshit.

Alex was drinking at a bar called die durchnässte Muschib, he was currently drinking a pint of Bass Ale, the beer was strong but stale, a rather shitty combination when he was three quarters through his beer, a women who appeared to be in her early twenties, she had ginger hair and was dressed fancily "Why hello there." Alex said with a flirtatious grin, this caught the woman's attention.

"Guten tag."

"What's a sweet and sour kraut like doing in a place like this?" this made the woman chuckle lightly, she then explained that she was going out for a couple drinks and maybe flirt with a couple guys. Alex smirked- this'll be a good time "Well, your night just got better." Alex ordered a drink for the woman "There go you." the woman smiled and thanked him for being such a gentleman, Alex just smiled and said that it was nothing. The two of them started to talk, they talked about many a thing, starting with the question about what each other's names were and what they did for a living, Alex mentioned that he was currently deployed, the woman (who said her name was Eva) smirked and said said that she was rather attracted to soldiers- she found that their loyalty and commitment to duty was an admirable trait. "Oh are you?"

"Indeed."

Alex grinned, he might score big time tonight and That made him gleeful. Eva began to get closer to Alex, she the sat on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a large kiss on the lips; this surprised him but he then got used to it and let it happen. The kiss lasted ten minutes before the two broke it off in order catch their breath, after a bit Eva made an offer "How about we continue this at my place?" Alex just simply nodded.

Alex was walking with Eva to her apartment, He was getting lucky tonight. And what was even better was that he was pretty sure she liked him, he was excited. "So... how long have you been living at your apartment for?"

"About three years."

"So not too long ago, but long enough to know your way around town."

"Yep." the two finally arrived at Eva's apartment, Eva started to unlock the door. When she opened it Alex was blown away by how nice the apartment was, there was furniture that looked like it was at least €1000 "You like?" Alex nodded, this place was better than the place he used to lived in. Eva began to grab two wine glasses, Alex was wondering what type of wine it was? Eva pulled out two bottles of wine "Do you prefer red wine or white wine?"

"Red." Eva nodded and began to pour the red wine in Alex's Glass and then poured a glass for herself before handing it to him and walking to the couch "Thank you." the two began to sit on the couch. "So Eva, are you from here?"

"Yes, I was born in Düsseldorf. My father was a factory worker there."

"Ah."

"So what about you?"

"Russia." that peeked Eva interest.

"can you say something something in Russian?"

"Ty samaya seksual'naya zhenshchina, s kotoroy ya kogda-libo vstrechalsya."

"What does that mean?"

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever met."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes." Eva grinned, she finished her wine and began to make out with Alex.

Alex and Eva were panting heavily from exhaustion. That was a round "That was amazing."

"Indeed." Eva cuddled up to Alex's chest, Alex then placed an arm around her; the two kissed.

Alex was the first to wake up, He woke up with a headache "Ugh man." He then noticed a Eva still sleeping, he made sure to not wake her. But he needed to get back to base; he wrote a note to let her know. He then started to get dressed and walk out the apartment.

Gideon was getting up; he looked at the time, it was almost time that he and Panzer were to go paw-troling. He started to walk head to the kennel he couldn't wait to get to work. But he wondered where Slate was?

late wasn't happy with the forced run at 4 in the morning, this was utter bullshit; he groaned "Oh God, please kill me." He needed another half hour of sleep, but no-o he has to run 50 meters in -10°C, he just needed to put up and do it- even if it was a load of crap. "Holy Jesus Fuck!" Slate said bitterly It was cold. after the run he saw Alex coming back from God knows where he walked off to yesterday. He was curious about where he was "Hey Alex! Where were you?"

"Drinking."

"Oh, did anything happen while you were drinking?"

"Yep."

"Really, What was it?"

"I got lucky with a girl." hearing that made Slate almost fall flat on his face

"What?"

"Yup."

"So, you look tired."

"Yeah, had to wake up early."

"That must suck."

"It does."

Alex pulled out a cigarette "Need a light?" Slate asked

"Yeah. Thanks." Slate gave Alex a match; while Alex wasn't a fan of matches, he did like that they enhanced the taste of cigars and cigarettes. He struck the match off his cheek and lit the cigarette, he took a long drag, suddenly the rush of hot air and smoke came into his lungs, he held it in for a bit before exhaling which helped with his stress a then started feel the coldness, it was biting his skin like a angry dog, He was pretty sure Gideon knew that feeling. Speaking of Gideon where was he? Slate hadn't really seen him this morning, He must have been in the dog kennel.

Gideon was getting panzer, what he hoped is that he could further his trust by doing a patrol and getting used to things "Morning Panzer." Panzer woke a up and began to wag his tail "Someone's excited." Panzer barked loudly in response. Gideon got the leash and the vest before opening the door to Panzers kennel, as Panzer exited his kennel, Gideon began to put the vest on. Panzer was happy as ever and he was even happier when Gideon put the leash and collar on him. The two of them started walk outside Panzer was smelling new smells, It smelt interesting He wanted to explore, He started to pull on the leesh "Easy there boy." Panzer started to pull harder- Gideon was wondering what could've gotten him excited? He was almost outside and panzer was hopping about, That was why he was so excited "Of course you wanted to be outside." Gideon muttered to himself. He then started to head to the training area, hopefully there Panzer will be a lot more focussed "Come on."

Panzer had a fun day of playing, he was such a good doggo, he was currently drinking some water after panzer finished, Gideon petted him "Good Boy." Panzer wagged his tail- He was happy. Gideon began to walk Panzer to the kennel, He then started to see the others doing the same, Gideon started to see how happy Panzer was getting it was something that made him proud, He just looked at Panzer "Good boy." He stopped at Panzers kennel "Whelp... looks like this is goodbye for today." Panzer whined."Don't worry we'll train patrol again tomorrow." Panzer started to sit down, Gideon sighed and took panzer's vest and leash off. Panzer then went inside his kennel "See you tomorrow buddy."


	8. Chapter 8

A couple months have passed since Slate and the others were stationed in Germany, during that time things have changed quite a bit. Gideon and Panzer have formed a very strong bond, this bond was at its most obvious while they were eating; every time Gideon ate he would give a quarter of his food to Panzer. Currently at the moment they everyone was having MRE meatloaf, witch was the most disgusting thing Gideon ever had in his entire life.

The current exercise was bomb detection, this exercise use a decommissioned humvee,the humvee looked like it went to normandy, then entered hell and went 20 rounds with satan. Panzer began to smell for the bomb, they began to circle the humvee panzer came to a complete stop when they approached the rear of the car, Panzer sat down and barked, signaling the bomb was there. Gideon began to crawl under the humvee to check if the bomb was hidden under the car, and to his luck it was, he began to fish the explosive out, and unfortunately the bomb was jammed in there pretty good. "God damn it, this is jammed in real good." as he got the bomb out he crawled back out from the humvee, but despite getting the bomb out, Panzer was still barking, this meant that there was a second bomb and that it was in the trunk. He began to open the trunk up and as soon as he did there was a sudden explosion of glitter. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The training sergeant began to laugh his ass off, he secretly planted a literal glitter bomb inside the trunk of the humvee, he usually did this with new recruits. The now sparkling Gideon marched up to the sergeant. "What the fuck was that man?!"

"That was a glitter bomb."

"Why would you do that, it's going to take forever to clean my dog?" the sergeant just laughed his ass off even harder, he could give two fucks, it's glitter, it can be washed off.

*later with Slate*

Slate was hanging out with Alex, they were touring the city, as they had tickets for a pro wrestling match. Slate used to watch a bit of pro wrestling back in highschool, admittedly he more interested in Japanese pro wrestling because unlike most american promotions a lot of the stuff happened was legitimately real. It was a way of coping with his father's bullshit, witch was usually everyday and after school; he first discovered it one day and saw a video on the internet, the video was a 445 light tube death match between Soga Kimitada and Caleb Dennis and holy shit was it both brutal and cathartic, every blow, every time a light tube was smashed and every drop of blood was satisfying. He eventually began to download full matches he would find on torrents and watch them, eventually stopped watching because they got boring, but once in a while he'd catch a match or two.

Ubiystvo wasn't really a big fan of wrestling, he found it too cheesy to watch but he would watch if there was nothing better to do, though he'd rather watch actual sports like Football/soccer, rugby or boxing, mostly boxing and it was for rather personal reasons, as a kid his mother's best friend was a boxer, and a damn good one at that; he would watch every match he had, and gave him the dream of being a boxer but later on he thought he'd pick it up as a profession after serving in the military, but that might not happen as he began to gain interest in medicine and farming.

They saw the line up, it was crazy with how many people were there "Busy night eh?" Slate commented

"Yeah, it a little ridiculous."

Later

Slate and Alex were walking to a bar after watching the match, and Slate was non stop talking about the match, which annoyed Alex greatly, if he knew that Slate was going to talk non stop about the match he wouldn't have bought the damn tickets "Will you please shut about the match Slate!"

"Sorry I can't help it."

"Whatever let's just get in the bar." Alex said as he picked up pace when walking to the bar, as he entered the bar the first thing he did was walk into the bathroom he was going to enter one of the stalls before he heard what sounded like someone snorting something "What the hell?" he muttered he put his ear up to the stall and listened to what the fuck was going on.

"Verdammt, verdammt, das ist ein guter Scheiß! (God damn, fucking hell this is some good shit!)" Alex then stepped away, the stall door opened to reveal a man rushing over to the sink and violently rubbing his nose, this confirmed Alex's suspicions that person was doing Cocaine "Scheiße, sie hatten Recht Amsterdam bietet das beste Kokain in Europa, (Shit, they were right Amsterdam does provide the best cocaine in Europe,)" the man muttered before turning to Alex "Oh, hey there, out of curiosity, do you want to get fucked up with me?" he asked as he pulled out a baggy full of powder, a spoon, a lighter and two syringes. Alex got very nervous and began to back away.

"No thank you, I'll pass." Alex said before leaving the bathroom, this was definitely he wasn't going to going to get out of his head soon. He walked over to Slate who was drinking a pint, he grabbed a seat and ordered a bottle of the hardest liquor the bar had, Slate heard the stress in Alex's voice and how he looked a little pale, this got him thinking- was something wrong?

"You okay there Alex, you look a little pale."

"Yeah, j-just walked into an awkward situation in the bathroom."

"How awkward are we talking like walking in on two people fucking type of awkward?"

"It was just awkward let's leave it at that."

Slate cocked an eyebrow but just left it alone and went back to his beer he took a couple sips before he he heard a large crashing sound and loud cursing, he turned around to see someone getting punched and then getting thrown onto the bar; the guy who getting the ever living shit beat out of him was talking a lot, almost to the point where he was talking extremely fast, though that result in a bottle being smashed against his head and being kicked in the stomach while he's down on the floor. Not wanting the attack to continue, Slate decided to interfere "Hey! What's all this about?"

"None of your fucking business American." one of the men said before punching Slate in the face, the men laughed as Slate's nose bled a lot, this pissed him off and he began to attack the men; he grabbed the supposed leader's head and bashed it into the bar continuously until one of his friends came charging at him with a bottle, slate dodged and grabbed the bottle to then smash it into his attacker's mouth, breaking both the bottle and the man's jaw. Someone else charged at Slate from behind, he heard this and stabbed him in the face with the bottle; the leader tried to cower away, but Slate wasn't having any of that, he grabbed him by the back of his collar, threw him into the bar and then dragged him to a set of stairs where he would curb stomp him.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME!?" Slate shouted, expecting more assholes to come, but instead everyone looked at Slate in shock, not only did he just take on three of the worst ever patrons at the bar, but he also brutally beat them to within an inch of their lives, it was both relieving and terrifying "No, yeah I thought so!" the man who the thugs were beating up walked up to Slate and began to thank him as well as give him a business card. He then left the building, this confused Slate, why did that guy give him a business card? Slate sighed and pocketed the business card before returning to his drink.

"That was possibly the ballsiest thing you've done Slate." Alex said

"Hey, I don't like bullies."

"I understand that, but did you have to brutalize them like your a fucking mobster?"

"Listen here Alex, I sent those assholes a clear message and they'll stop picking on the guy. Ya know not all problems are gonna be solved with words, when democracy fails, it usually the best time to resort to fascism and beat the shit out of the problem til it either surrenders or retreats."


End file.
